Hylian Revolution
by the hero of rhyme
Summary: Things are going a little crazy in Hyrule lately.
1. Chapter 1

**3:15 am**

Link wakes up to Zelda in tears. He rushes to her room and cracks the door open a bit. He sees Zelda sitting on the her bed wiping her eyes with her sleeve and he walks in and asks what's wrong. Zelda recalls her dream of a bad man taking her away and and hurting link. She tells him she could not see this man for he was wrapped in shadow. Link comforted her, telling her it would be alright. Soon she falls asleep with her head on his lap. Link leaves her side and walked slowly to his room, shutting her door on the way out. Link does not sleep for the rest of the night. Link had been groomed since 6 years of age to be the princesses personal guard. For it was told in a prophecy that Link would be her protector. Link had been a simple farmer boy until one night after thieves broke into his parents house and burned it to the ground. Link was the only survivor. A sheikah had found him wandering Hyrule Field and brought him to the castle. He never knew the name of the traveler who saved him of a fate of starvation, but always honored any sheikah he met.

** 5 years before**

_Hello son_, Gannon greeted Darek. Hello father, Darek replied after finishing his mouth full of fruit._ How was sword practice_. It was good! Master said I'm a chip of the old block!_ Good, lots of practice and time, you will end up better than me!_ _And stealth training?_ He said I had a unusual ability to blend in with the shadows! _What about the archery?_ Not so good... But I'm getting better!_ Than what I would like you to practic_e. Ok father! _That's my boy!_ _Now go on and practice, I have_ _important business to attend to._

** 12 years later**

Link wakes up with a strange feeling in his stomach. Not sere what it is, he get up to get and drink of water and wash his face. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a shadow fly past his window. Most would consider it a bird, but link was a little paranoid. He looked out his window and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Link then hears a light creak in Zelda's bedroom. He was already worried so he opens her door to find a man dressed in all black binding Zelda's feet and hands, while Zelda tried to scream but had a piece of cloth around her mouth. Link pulled out his sword and approached his adversary. The man pulled out an almost identical sword out of his scabbard. They blocked, parried and attacked for about 5 minutes. Seeing a flare fly into the sky he knew it was time. He pulled out a silver canister out of his pocket and pointed it at link. Link, puzzled asked it was and the man just laughed, saying that it was the future. Still puzzled link stood ready to attack, when he felt a pain in his chest and saw blood all over his hands and chest. A second later he fell to the floor and blacked out. The mysterious man climbed out of the window with the Princess on his back, while Gannon's forces attacked the main gate. Laying the princess down, he stopped by the throne room firing a bullet into the king. Everyone panicked when the king fell dead on the ground. He rusted along the wall with the princess, and climbed down the escape ladder. With the help of 2 of Gannon's Soldiers they held the princess on the descent. He retreated with the rest of the soldiers, for they had gotten what they wanted.

**The Next Morning**

Link wakes up on Zelda's bedroom floor, unsure of what going on. Link then remembers last night and he hangs head in shame for a second before feeling intense pain in his chest. He crawls to the bathroom and drinks a potion to relive his pain. He must find a healer and soon. The healer is very busy but stops and removes the bullet lodged in Link's chest as soon as he saw who it was. The healer had been removing the small metal balls all morning, for the Guards had been riddled with them. He gave Link a potion to relive pain and one to quicken healing . After that Link leaves the castle, head hung low, as he could not do what his only job was, to protect the princess. Luckily he knew the basics of magic, so he sheathed his sword and changed his his appearance to that of a sheikah, for know he would be known as sheik, until he finds the princess and returns her safely to the castle. So sheik went off to start his quest...

**Gannon's camp**

Darek led the princess to Gannon tent and was dismissed by his father to his own. Darek waited for just a second out side his fathers tent, wondering what he was saying to the young princess. Your castle is in ruins, your father dead, your hero killed in front of you! You are a prisoner in the enemy's camp. Now where is the triforce! This puzzled Darek, for this was the first time he heard of this "triforce". What puzzled him most was that he never mentioned revenge for his people, or her fathers evil rule. Darek was deeply puzzled by this and left for the towns library. He had felt guilty ever since coming home. He always thought the king was evil, but killing the princess' protector had made him a little queasy, which surprised him. He could have sworn he had pain in his chest, but it was gone now. Now he entered the library and sneaked to the restricted area. Most boys his age sneaked over here for a different reason. He was here for the books allowed only to Gannon and his top advisers and generals. If someone was caught here, they would be throne into the desert without food and water. He quietly grasped a book of the shelf and tried to hide behind the bookshelf, as a guard passed by. He placed the book in his bag, and sneaked out of the library and back to his tent. He flipped the pages of the book, it was a book on legends. He saw a picture of a man in green with a sword a shield. Darek ignored it and kept flipping through the book until he stopped and held his breath. What he saw was... a picture of himself?


	2. Chapter 2

He ran thought the dark hallway, but he knew it was useless. Oni would find him and kill him. He was low on magic and tired. His only regret was that he couldn't cause more pain to the hero. He decided that since he was going to die some might as well try this strange device. He had been wandering around an ancient dungeon, looking for something to kill, when he found a black tentacled creature with a black rod in its mouth. Every time he tried to hit it, it disappeared behind him. So he used a spin attack and was able to kill it in one hit. He bent over and picked up the only remain of the strange creature, the black rod.

He hoped it would give him the powers of the creature, and not drain his life force. He twisted the rod and he disappeared in an instant. When he appeared again, he was somewhere quite strange. He could see tall buildings in the distance, and it seemed that magic was normal. But he knew he was in the bad part of town, the buildings decaying and blood stains everywhere. He heard the sounds of sirens in the distance. He saw a man slowly walk towards him, blood on his clothes and magic is his grasp. He saw a tough looking man, with a beard and old ripped clothes and take his lead pipes out of his bag and rush the man. He got a couple of feet before the blood stained man took out a knife and slit his throat. Then he proceeded to take a metal mask out of his back pack and force it on the dead man's face.

He poured the man's blood on three indents on the mask. Once they were filled, you could see that one was an eye, the second a mouth and the last a strange symbol on his head. He then muttered an incantation and left the body. The blood stained man walked up to him, and gave him a cheerful grin and asked, hello what's your name? The other man smiled, for he knew this was the one. Hello my name is Majora, the mad god, what is yours? Blood stained laughed and with a creepy grin said Iocus, now why are you here? I have been forced out of my home, and hunted down like wild game, and now on deaths door. What did you do? Me? Cause the pain and suffering of a small village, caused heart broke of a 'hero', and have some fun with an 'imp'. Rely nothing that is deserving of throwing a god out of 'heaven' Well we seem very alike for I was in a position of power too, but alas when they found out I was born with the gift of necromancy, I was cast out and abandoned.

Now how did you get here? It seems like your home is far from here, Iocus expounded. I have a rod that is capable of it. Now I have something to do before I die. Majora grumbled. Here is a fairy, he is part of my soul and will guide you throughout my land. Here is the rod to get to it. And last but not least, here is IdeHAs the bloody blade. It was a red dagger with a black hilt and a ruby at the end. One last thing before I die. Yes what is it? Kill him for me. Who? The hero, his name is Link.


End file.
